Mon amour: A HarryxFleur Fan fiction
by G.L.o.L
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the Goblet of Fire, where Harry falls in Love with Fleur but is heartbroken that she has to leave. Fleur feels the same way. The two try to connect with each other, and as Voldemort begins to rise to power, he discovers Harry's weakness. Will Harry and Fleur be able to overcome this? Will they meet up with each other? Will anything happen?
1. Chapter 1: Spereation

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling, I only own the events and character's behavior during these events. **

**Harry** watched as the carriage that carried his one and only love disappeared from view.

"Fleur…" He said with tears in his eyes, still dumbstruck by the fact that she had to leave.

The carriage had finally completely disappeared and everyone that had gathered around to watch the carriage depart, had left.

Only Harry and Ron now remained at the edge of the castle. Ron was only there to prevent Harry from jumping off the side of the castle.

"I'm sure she wanted to stay with you mate." Ron said quickly as to try and ease Harry's pain.

Harry, hearing this, proceeded to punch the stone pillar next to him, causing Ron to pull him back. "Oh yeah, sure she wanted to." Harry said sarcastically, and turned to walk away, "she'll just forget about me, like everyone else does. " Harry stated.

Ron quickly walked in front of Harry stopping him in his tracks, before saying, "Man your being so selfish and inconsiderate!" Harry took a step back at his friends' statement. "Fleur left because she had to, not because she wanted to!" Harry wiped the tears from his eyes upon hearing Ron speak. "If Fleur stayed here with you, not only would she have been expelled from her school, but you'd have been expelled as well!"

Harry thought back to the time when Barty Crouch Sr. told him and the other Triwizard Champion's, that if any of the students from other schools stayed at Hogwarts, the couple that was responsible, would be expelled, and sent home immediately. "I guess you're right." Harry solemnly said.

"Of course I'm right! I always am!" Ron joked. Harry smiled and then smirked, "Well you weren't right about neither of us getting picked for the tournament!" Harry laughed. And Ron smiled in response before turning around and walking off.

Harry turned around and looked back in the direction that Fleur's carriage had flown in. "Fleur..." Harry said hoarsely before pulling out his wand, and saying, "Periculum Maximum!" Resulting in a giant red ball to float directly in front of him. Harry summoned it closer to him, and whispered, "I love you Fleur, so please, whatever you do, don't forget about me." into the red ball, then using his wand, he launched the ball in the direction the carriage.

And after doing so, Harry had a flashback to when he first laid his eyes on Fleur;

_**Flashback start**_

_The grand feast had started just as it had for the previous three years, and all the students and teacher alike, began to dig in to all the delicious goodies and whatever else they could stuff their faces wit, when Dumbledore got out of his seat and went up to his podium at the front of the great hall, and called for the attention from all the students._

"_This year, Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but also the home of many special guests as well." The whole room grew silent at Dumbledore's statement. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament." Many of the students began to whisper amongst themselves, at this point. _

"_Now for introductions." Dumbledore said, causing the entire room to uproar. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, shutting everyone up immediately. "Please meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." At the moment Dumbledore finished his sentence, the doors to the great hall opened, and in stepped about a hundred, of the most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen._

_Harry stared at each of the girls that walked by, but out of them all, Harry's glance had settled on what was perhaps a goddess in human form. She was at the end of the line, performing a dance; she had silver-blonde hair that was kept up in a pony-tail (which Harry happened to love), was about 5'8, her entire face was perfect, but the one thing that stood out to Harry the most, was her eyes. They were a brilliant, sky-blue, sapphire color, and Harry's presumed that you could get lost in her eyes._

_Even after the whole thing had ended, and the Girls sat down at an empty table at one side of the room, Harry still found himself staring at this one girl, and it wasn't until she looked over at him and saw him staring at her, that Harry finally turned away….blushing. And he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that she moved away from that spot._

"_And now our friends from the north. Please meet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore spoke, and what looked like an army of men, came marching through the doors, and many of the girls found themselves standing up to get a better look at the handsome males, that had just come into their lives._

_Harry could've cared less, and found his gaze wandering and then settling upon the girl that he found himself staring at before. Only this time he stood up to get a better view of her, yet he also noticed that she too was standing and staring dreamily at one of the boys in Hufflepuff. Harry glanced over at the boy she was staring at, "Cedric." Harry told himself. _

_The Durmstrang students had finished their little introduction and went and sat down at an empty table, Dumbledore then told every one of the Hogwarts students to sit down, and they did so, all of them….but Harry, who was too fixated on the beautiful Beauxbaton woman that was sitting on the other side of the room, to notice anything._

"_Potter, I told everyone to sit." Dumbledore stated noticing how everyone was seated but him. Harry didn't acknowledge what Dumbledore said; he just continued to be transfixed on the goddess, who was now staring directly at him._

"_Potter!" Dumbledore said as he stood up out of his chair. Ron also hesitantly stood up and smacked Harry in the back of the head, earning a laugh from the students, and snapping Harry out of his trance. Harry sat down and blushed; Ron only laughed and proceeded to sit beside his friend. _

_Harry didn't look over at the girl the rest of the night, even while Dumbledore was giving his speech about the Goblet of Fire, and how you had to be 17 to be able put your name into the goblet. And once Dumbledore was finished, he sent everyone off to bed, still wondering what was so important for Harry to stare at. _

_**Flashback end**_

**Fleur** was sitting next to her baby sister Gabrielle inside the enchanted carriage. It looked tiny on the outside and could looked like it could probably hold only 6 or 7 people inside it, but in reality, you could fit a good 2 or 300 hundred people inside it.

Fleur, soon realized that her sister was fast asleep(ensured by the wet stain on her shoulder, provided by the large amount of drool that her sister was releasing from her mouth.) Fleur only laughed silently to herself and picked up her sister and carried her to their room(as each individual girl had their own specified room or dorm if you will, inside the enchanted carriage), and laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her on the forehead.

She proceeded to her own bed and collapsed onto it. "_'Arry," _ Fleur moaned softly. She got up off her bed and quickly walked over to her closet, she opened the door ran over to the corner of the giant closet to a little box that laid on the floor, she ripped off the top of the box revealing the red and black, third task, 'Potter' jersey that Harry had given her right before she left. She took the jersey out and held it close to her, wishing that he was there with her.

Both Fleur and Harry had given each other their third task jerseys, as well as their contact information, so they could keep in contact over the summer. Fleur laid wrapped up in a ball on the floor of her closet holding Harry's jersey close to her and began to cry. She did this for what seemed like hours, before hearing a loud knock at the door, and then someone proceeded to say, "Madame Delacour zere ez something zat you should zee, come quickly!" Fleur got up and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, and laid down Harry's jersey on her bed before rushing gracefully out the door, not waking her sister.

Fleur met up with all her fellow peers on the main floor, they were all standing together, staring out the window, and chattering excitedly, but when they caught sight of Fleur, they all hushed and one of the girls came over and pulled the surprised Fleur over to the window.

What Fleur saw then, made her heart leap for joy, as she looked out the window, she saw two sentences in large red sparks. "I love you Fleur, so please, whatever you do, don't forget about me !" Was what the sentences said. Fleur placed both hands over her heart and said, "Mon amour." Many of the girls that were around Fleur gasped, while others went, "Awwwwwwwwww!" Fleur ignored all of them and stood there with her eyes closed and her hands over her heart. "I won't forget about you my love." Fleur said quietly to herself.

**I am In no way done with this story, I will update daily(if I can) Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whirlpool's of Emotion

**Sorry for the short(or long depending on your perspective) wait, so without any more delay, here's the next chapter.**

Harry looked at the clock above the platform, "2:30." He said to himself. It had been nearly 4 hours now since the Hogwarts Express had dropped all the students off from Hogwarts, and three days, since he had last seen Fleur. However, just like the previous three years, the Dursley's were late picking him up….again.

How he hated them! Every single one of them. Not only did they make him do the stupidest things, just for their pure amusement, but throughout the entire summer, Harry nearly starved to death. If it wasn't for his brain(or stomach) telling him to go down an make a quick sandwich and grab a bottle of water, heck, he'd be dead half-way through the summer.

Yet for some reason Harry had started to doze off, and before he knew it, he was deep in another one of his dream/flashbacks, this one was one that he knew too well, the day that the three(in his case four) champions were selected for the Triwizard Tournament.

_**Dream/Flashback start**_

_Everyone was gathered in the great hall, awaiting for the selection of the three Triwizard Champions. Dumbledore walked to the center of the room, and silenced the rowdy crowd before saying, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for….the champion selection." And once saying that, Dumbledore lifted his hand, touched the Goblet of Fire with it, and took several steps back, before the goblet's fire changed from a blue, to a pink, before shooting out a piece of parchment, sending it to Dumbledore. "The Durmstrang champion…Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced, and a loud applause erupted as Krum got up and went to Dumbledore, who instructed him on where to go. _

_The goblet turned pink again and launched another piece of parchment out towards Dumbledore who caught it, "The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour!" The room erupted into a thundering applause again, Harry then looked over and saw the beautiful girl he had been staring at, get up and take her piece of parchment before being sent to the trophy room below. "Crap." Harry said to himself. _

_The goblet turned bright pink again, before shooting a third piece of burnt parchment towards Dumbledore, who again caught it with precision before reading announcing, "The Hogwarts champion…Cedric Diggory!" The room broke out in a deafening applause at hearing Cedric's name being called. Cedric smiled broadly as he walked towards Dumbledore, who shook his hand and sent him down into the trophy room. _

"_Excellent! We now have our three champions. But only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore announced and pointed to a glowing, blue and silver cup. Although Harry thought it looked more like a lamp then a cup._

_The whole room cheered, but then grew silently as everyone noticed the goblet, the blue flame that was usual controlled, was spazzing out! It was waving in all directions, and then it glowed pink, and another piece of burnt parchment came erupting from its fiery depths, and floated slowly to Dumbledore, who read the name on it. "Harry Potter." He said softly. "Harry Potter." He said loud enough for the whole room to hear. _

_Harry sat very still, not sure whether to go up and take his name, or stay seated and pretend to ignore what was happening. "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled. Hermione picked Harry off his seat and pushed him a little, urging him to go up and take his name. Harry began to walk towards the front of the hall slowly, looking at the expressions on the students around him. "He's a cheat!" Harry heard someone say. "He's not even seventeen yet!" Harry head another person say. _

_He soon found himself standing next to Dumbledore, who had his hand with the parchment outstretched. Harry took it quickly, and began to head out of the room, and towards the trophy room. _

_As Harry neared the bottom of the stairs that let into the trophy room, he spotted Cedric, Krum, and of course, Fleur, standing at the end of the room staring at him. "Zat is a little boy doing down 'ere?" Fleur asked as Harry stared at her with dreamy eyes. "Who cares? He's one more opponent that I have to beat." Viktor said through gritted teeth. "Harry, what happened? Why are you down here?" Cedric asked Harry. _

_Harry then proceeded to show him the parchment with his name on it. "That's not my handwriting. And I didn't put my name in that cup, someone else did." Harry explained, but from the looks on the three other champion's faces, Harry could tell that they didn't believe him. Harry heard a loud 'bang' from behind him and turned around to see, Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., and many more people come rushing towards him. Dumbledore put his hands on Harry's arms, and said, "Hey get up!" "Huh?" Harry asked. "I said get up boy!" Dumbledore replied._

_**Dream/Flashback end**_

Harry was awakened by Vernon Dursley's shaking. "Boy! Get your butt up! I've been standing here waiting for you to come out of dreamland for the past 2 minutes!" Vernon shouted to the now startled Harry.

"I said get up!" Vernon roared as he lifted Harry off the bench he was sleeping on, and stood him up. "Sorry Uncle Vernon, I got….sidetracked." Harry lied. "I forgot that it takes you awhile to get up here from private drive, so just thought I'd rest here for a moment before walking outside to meet you. It won't happen again….I promise." Harry said.

**Vernon **didn't say another word to Harry the entire drive back to the Dursley's house, which to Harry, was the best thing he'd heard all day. "Now I don't have to listen to all his constant ranting, and maybe….I can think about her." Harry thought to himself.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture Fleur. Her long, silver-blonde hair, her perfect curves, her luscious lips, and of course….her amazing, billion dollar smile. He opened his trunk that was seated next to him, and pulled out Fleur's jersey from that awful tournament. He held close to him and sighed sadly. He longed to see her again…to feel her…to love her.

The car pulled up in front of the Dursley's house, and as quick as he could, Harry yanked his trunk out of the back seat, along with Hedwig's cage, and went racing up the front steps, through the door, up the stairs, and into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door as he entered. For the last thing he wanted this summer was ,having to listen to the annoying Dursley's with all their stupid chores and annoying rules, and after tossing everything around the room, Harry took Fleur's jersey, and threw himself onto his bed.

He then began to cry, but quickly slapped himself across the face to stop himself from doing so. "No! I must be strong if I'm to get past this." Harry told himself, as he rubbed his eyes, and began to think of Fleur again.

**Fleur** couldn't sleep again for the third day in a row now. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and the message he sent here three days ago. She hated feeling this way, not being able to be by his side, to have him hold her. Sure he was younger and a little shorter, but she didn't care. All she cared about was being with him.

Many of Fleur's peers, had said that they thought she was nuts, for having fallen in love with a human at her age. And such a strange and unique human at that. Not only was he immune to Fleur's Veela charm, but he was also the only one to have ever survived the killing curse. But despite all her fellow classmates' opinion's, she still loved Harry, with everything she was.

For he had saved her life and that of her sister, pulling her out of the lake, and almost drowning himself in the process. And then when he risked his life protecting her from Krum. She owed her life to him, and couldn't get over the feeling of guilt for having to leave him.

She wanted to contact him, but she didn't have the courage to do so. Fleur yelled at herself for not being able to do something so easy, and at her lack of courage, which was what stopped her in the Triwizard Tournament as well. If she could, Fleur would apparate to him, but she couldn't do that, realizing that she had to take care of her sister, and that her headmistress would most likely be annoyed with her if she ran off.

Finally coming to her senses, and deciding that she should at least try and get some sleep, Fleur crawled back into her bed and laid there for several minutes. But as hard as she tried, she still couldn't sleep.

Tears began to pool in her crystal clear, sky- blue, sapphire eyes, she tried to hold them back, but it was impossible. Fleur covered her mouth trying to hold back the screams of sadness and desperation. But it was no use. And within a few short seconds, Fleur opened her mouth, and let loose what she had been keeping bottled up inside her for the past three days. ""Arry! Zy must you be apart from me! I miss you so much it 'urts!" Fleur wailed

Fleur had never acted like this before, and was disappointed in herself for having a meltdown at her age. She tried with all of her might, to try and settle herself down, as she had been doing for the past three days, but from some reason, her body wouldn't listen to her. She was so stressed, that nothing could control her, and the whirlpool of emotions that had begun to spin out of control the day she left, had finally turned into a raging Maelstrom, and gotten the best of her.

Fleur finally gave up and let her bottled up emotions run wild, as she grabbed Harry's jersey again,(which at this point had turned into her little stress ball, or stress shirt if you will, and pulled it close to her body and wailed, "HARRY!". Once Fleur had screamed this, she proceeded to curl up into a ball and began to cry uncontrollably, as if she had just witnessed the death of the one she loved.

**Once again, I'm nowhere near being done with this story. Thank you for reading what I have so far, and please, keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Letter To Die For

**Sorry for the wait, so I'll just jump right in, here's the next chapter…**

"**It's** finally done Hedwig!" Harry yelled as he jumped up from his chair, sealed the envelope, and addressed it to his lover. "Hedwig, please fly as fast as you can, I need her to get this letter tonight!" Harry told Hedwig as he stroked her soft feathers. Hedwig gave an energetic chirp to reassure Harry that she'd fly as fast as she could, and flew out his window into the darkness, carrying with her, the most precious letter in all of existence.

Oh how he needed her now, it had been a month since they last saw each other, and there was a little less than a month before school started up again, so Harry knew that he had to act fast or else he would lose her for the rest of his life, and if this was the case, Harry decided that death, was the only path left to take.

**Fleur** was awoken the next morning by a loud pecking at her window. She stumbled out of bed and went and opened the window. She smiled and patted the little snowy owl on the head(not knowing whose owl it was.) Seeing as each of the beauxbatons students had been given a snowy owl at the start of their first year.

She then noticed that the little owl had a letter, she took it from the owl, and started to open it, before receiving a loud coo from the owl. Fleur smiled slightly before giving the owl a large bowl of mixed fruit, to eat, Fleur then went and sat down and proceeded to open the letter as Hedwig chowed down on the large selection of fruit that was offered to her.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I'm not sure how to start this letter, so I'll just start by saying this. I miss you! More than anything in the entire world. I also should let you know that there hasn't been a day, an hour, a minute, a second, that I haven't thought about you. You are in my very soul, tormenting me, and as a result, I can't sleep. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you! I'm addicted to you, you are my drug, and when I'm not with you, my body doesn't function properly, it shuts down, and I can't think straight or even move. I need you. My only hope is that you haven't forgotten me, and that you feel the same. But there is something troubling me about that matter as well. You see, I'm a dangerous person to be around, and if you are with me, things may happen to you. And if something does happen to you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So as much as I hate this idea, I think that it's better if you just completely forget about me, for your safety. _

_LOVE,_

_Harry _

"Mon amour." Fleur said, as tears began to pool in her sapphire eyes. She held the letter close to her, and closed her eyes. "I 'ave not forgotten about you Mon amour. Nor will I ever forget you." Fleur said.

Deciding that it'd be best to respond to him as quickly as possible, Fleur cleared her mind and sat down at a table she had in her room, and wrote Harry a letter in her best English, then gave it to Hedwig and urged her to fly as quickly as she could back to her lover. Hedwig chirped brightly and fluttered out the window.

"**It's **been nearly a 3 hours since Hedwig set off for Fleur's, I hope nothing terrible has happened to her." Harry said worried. But then he heard the familiar chirp from his owl as she swooped through the window and landed gracefully on the top of Harry's shoulder.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig, and sat down to read it. He was surprised to see that she had written it in English, not with that French accent of hers that he loved so much.

_Dear Harry,_

_Why have you waited so long with these feelings bottled up? You know I haven't forgotten you, and I never will. I love you with all of my heart, and I wouldn't leave you for anything. And all these emotions that you've been feeling, I also have been experiencing. _

_I tend to cry at night when I'm not with you. I can't stand being alone, when I'm not with you, I can't breathe and I have meltdown. I can't sleep anymore, and I certainly can't go any longer without being by your side._

_I know how you feel, and I want you to know… I'm addicted to you too. No matter what I say or do, I can never stop think about you. You complete me! _

_I love you Harry Potter, my Hero, my Chosen one…Mon amour._

_Love,_

_Fleur_

Harry finished reading the letter with tears in his eyes, he then began to laugh hysterically, alerting every one of the Dursley's, sending each of them into Harry's room. "What the hell has gotten into you boy!?" Vernon yelled. Harry didn't respond, and when Vernon saw that he had a letter in his hands, he pried Harry's hands off the letter and read it to himself.

Once finished, he gave the letter to his wife, Petunia. They both scoffed at the letter, not realizing that Harry's eye's had changed color. Vernon laughed to himself before saying, "Listen boy, I will have no more of this nonsense in this house. Even if it's just a letter, it is still from one of those freaky friends of yours."

Harry's hand clenched into a fist at his uncle's words. "She is not one of my freaky friends! She is much more than that! She is a goddess in human form, whose beauty will never perish, whose body is perfected, whose soul is pure and loving!" Harry yelled in response to his uncle's previous statement.

Vernon was amused by how much Harry cared for this girl, so he thought he'd piss him off, for pure fun and enjoyment. "She sounds like an ordinary slut, who can't satisfy herself." Vernon laughed cold-heartedly. Harry couldn't take it anymore, with a bright red flash, his eye's flared up, and his entire body surged with great power.

Vernon's head sunk back into his shoulders, as he stared at this "new" Harry. He was no longer like the nephew he hated. For this new Harry, had spiked dark red hair, as if blood was spray painted into his hair. He had flaming eyes, and the claw mark of a lion on his forehead, which had replaced the lightning bolt scar that he was familiar with. Not to mention the surge of red aura around his body. To Vernon this "new" Harry, looked like someone who should be in a cartoon.

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT!" Harry spat. Vernon stepped back, he didn't want to piss of this already enraged Potter. Harry saw the movement and immediately reached for his wand, before pointing it at his uncle and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And a jet of green light, bolted out of Harry's wand, striking his uncle square in the chest knocking him through the wall and out onto the front lawn.

Harry snarled in success and returned to his "normal" self. Petunia Dursley was already out on the lawn crying over her dead husband, but Harry didn't care, that moron had called his true love, a name that caused his heart to become enraged.

Anxious to get out of the house, Harry packed his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage, before levitating them and using a spell to make them follow him. Once finished Harry grabbed his broom and urged Hedwig to lead him to where Fleur was. They both flew out of the house making little to no sound at all. "Fleur…I'll see you soon!" Harry thought to himself.

**Thus concludes the 3****rd**** chapter. Review and tell me how I'm doing so far, or if I can do anything better. **


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I promise that it will be worth it, and without any more waiting, here's chapter 4.**

**Harry** flew through the night sky silently on his broomstick led by his trusty owl Hedwig. There was only two emotions that Harry was feeling, one being love and the other being desperation, for he had to see his true love tonight. He flew with determination, with meaning….with hope.

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply, for the feeling of the cool night air felt so good. He felt alive, and normally if he was at Hogwarts and he had this feeling of adrenaline surging through him, he'd stop and try doing a few stupid stunts here and there. But there was no time for that now.

He saw Hedwig land and his heart began to race. He had waited nearly a month and a half to finally see her face again, to finally hold her in his arms again, to kiss her sweet lips again.

Harry landed right in the courtyard of what seemed like an all Ravenclaw girl version of Hogwarts, for there was blue everywhere. Blue carpets, blue walls, and of course…the uniforms of the girls around him were in fact…blue.

Harry quickly took out his invisibility cloak to hide himself from view. He moved around slowly as to not make a sound, he wanted only Fleur to see him now, and he knew, that if anyone else saw him, they'd most likely report him to the headmistress resulting in his expulsion from Hogwarts, and the ending of his relationship with Fleur.

Harry noticed that Hedwig was still visible and quickly cast an invisibility spell over Hedwig to hide her from view. Harry urged her to lead him to where Fleur was, but the lack of visibility could prove to be a problem. But luckily the strong bond between Hedwig and Harry made things a lot easier. You see, harry could sense Hedwig's presence and Hedwig could sense Harry's .

Harry nudged Hedwig, letting her know to start flying, and she did exactly that, Hedwig flew off slowly so that Harry could follow her with little to no trouble at all. And as he followed Hedwig, Harry looked around at all the girls that walked right past him, and he laughed silently to himself. He always enjoyed the fact that whenever he put the cloak on, not a soul knew he was there, other than Dumbledore of course.

**Once** they were clear of any more girls, Harry let Hedwig know that it was ok to start flying faster. Hedwig chirped silently and proceeded to accelerate slowly but surely, and before he knew it, Harry was having to run to keep up with his owl.

However, despite his current speed, Harry started to get impatient, and tore off his invincibility cloak, and released the invisibility spell that Hedwig was under. Harry didn't care if anyone saw them now, he only cared about one person, Fleur. And it wasn't until this point that Harry realized how far up off the ground he was, he stopped at the middle of a catwalk for a breather and looked down over the edge, to see about a hundred beauxbatons walking around on the ground far below him.

Hedwig had landed on Harry's shoulder and started nibbling on his ear, trying to get him to follow her again. Harry nodded and again took off in the direction his owl was flying in. He focused on only one thing, seeing the look on the face of the girl he loved when he came barreling through the door to her room.

**The** rest of the way Harry tried to remember how Fleur looked, and tried to think of what he would say to her when he found her. But while doing so, he felt a wave of worry and fear come over him, but quickly shook it off, thinking nothing of it.

Harry finally caught sight of Hedwig who was about twenty yards or so away from him, and she was flying through a doorway…and the door was closing. Harry gulped.

By the time Harry was a mere ten yards from the door, Harry heard something he would not forget. "'Edwig! What are you doing 'ere?" Harry gasped. "That's Fleur's voice!" He said to himself. But he quickly relocated his focus on the incoming door, but he couldn't stop or turn away. "CRRRAAP!" Harry yelled as he literally went barreling through the door into Fleur's room.

**It** took Harry a couple seconds or so for him to finally realize where he was. He then looked at the beautiful figure standing over him, and quickly stood up. He noticed the tears in that had started to stream down her cheeks , and the little smile that had managed to crawl onto her lips.

Fleur looked at Harry, she noticed that he hadn't grown at all over the summer, and she also noticed the nerve-calming smile he had on his lips. Both of them could've sworn that the earth stopped for a split second as their eyes locked, sapphire mixing with emerald, and then Harry launched himself onto Fleur, who immediately started bawling, and Harry on the other hand, had to try with all of his might to choke back tears. Harry then pulled away for a split second, before kissing her on the lips with all the passion, with all the love, with all the lust, that he had to bottle up for the past month and a half.

Harry placed his tongue on Fleur's bottom lip, letting her know that he wanted to explore her mouth, and Fleur obliged, letting Harry's tongue begin to explore. But only for a couple seconds, before Fleur's tongue began to wrestle with Harry's for dominance. The two lover's did this for a minute or so, before breaking apart for air.

"I missed you." Fleur said as she pulled Harry back into a bone-crushing bear hug. "I missed you even more." Harry said. "You have no idea how much pain and sorrow I had to endure up to this point." He said softly. Fleur pulled him in even closer to her chest. "P-promise me zat you'll never leave me again." She said with tears in her eyes. "I promise, as long as I live, that I'll never ever leave your side." Harry said as he pulled her head down and kissed her forehead.

"**Fleur**, there's something I need to tell you about." Harry said hoarsely. Fleur picked his head up, and said, "You don't need to be worried, I won't judge you." And she took his hand and let him over to her bed, and sat him down.

"So zut's the problem?" Fleur asked as she sat down next to Harry. "Something…happened to me, just before I made the decision to come and see you." Harry replied. "Zut 'appened to you?" Fleur asked in curiosity.

Harry stood up and walked to the center of the room, then stopped and said, "I don't really know how to explain it, and I know I can't show you." Fleur looked at Harry with a confused look on her face. "Well zut 'appened leading up to the event?" She asked.

Harry then proceeded to describe the whole conversation he had with his uncle just before he was changed into the monster. He described how he killed his uncle without a single regret, and how he loved every second of it. The description was enough to cause Fleur to begin to cry, Harry held her close to him and stroked her hair in attempt to calm her down.

Harry was yelling at himself in his head for telling his love about such an horrific event as this . He put his arm around Fleur, and she proceeded to snuggle up to him. Harry looked down at the beautiful face of his true love, and sighed in happiness, she was so pretty. Her smooth delicate skin, her silver-blonde hair, everything about her he loved, and there was just no denying it, he was addicted to her.

And it was here in this moment that Harry made a choice, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this gorgeous woman, not because of her looks, but because she completed him, and because he loved her with everything that he was. Harry wanted to marry Fleur as soon as possible, but decided that it'd be best wait to "pop the question" at a later time.

Twenty minutes had gone by since the two had talked to each other, and Harry soon found that Fleur was fast asleep in his arms. Harry looked around to make sure now one was watching them, and once he was sure that no one was, he quickly laid Fleur onto her bed, and brought the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the lips, before walking over to the other side of the bed and crawling in with her. "Good night my love." Harry said before closing his eyes, glad that he was finally going to get a decent amount of sleep.

**Well that concludes chapter 4. Make sure to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Rocky Transition

**I've decided to add a plot, so it looks like I'll end up turning this into a giant story. So without further delay, here's the next chapter.**

**Harry** again, was having another one of his dreams/flashbacks of the previous year. Harry only knew it was a matter of time before he finally had this one…

_**Dream/Flashback start**_

_Harry looked around at the other three champions who were getting ready to face their first task…a dragon. He found himself constantly glancing over at Fleur who was getting ready in her section of the tent, and several times she had caught him staring, and each time Harry looked away quickly and blushed, before continuing to get ready._

_Five minutes before the task was supposed to start, Dumbledore came into the tent, and Barty Crouch Sr., put the four champions in a circle, before pulling out a bag, and having each of the champion's pick a dragon from the bag. Fleur picked the Welsh Green, Krum picked the Chinese Fireball, Cedric picked the Swedish Short-Snout, and Harry picked the worst one of them all…the Hungarian Horntail. _

_Crouch then proceeded to tell them that they needed to steal a golden egg from the dragon, and that they could not hope to succeed in the next task if they didn't collect the egg, as it held some sort of clue._

_Cedric was first, then Krum, and then Finally Fleur. Harry sat on his bed, feeling that he was going to puke. Harry then heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Three of our champion's had now faced their dragons, and so each of them shall proceed to the next task, and now our fourth and final contestant. _

_Harry walked slowly out of the tent and into the huge arena, greeted by everyone chanting, "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" The clapping and chanting stopped, as everyone held their breathes in preparation of what was coming. _

_Harry looked around trying to find the golden egg, it didn't take him long to do so, and when he did, he began to walk towards it, unaware of the dragon who was right sitting right above him. And as soon as Harry took two steps out into the arena, the dragon brought it's huge horn like tail crashing down into the ground, knocking Harry off his feet, and sending him flying._

_Harry made several more attempts before realizing that to approach it on foot was futile. He then heard Hermione yell, "Your wand Harry, your wand!" Harry then yelled, "Accio Firebolt!" And his broom came flying to him. He jumped onto it to avoid being burned and flew towards the golden egg, but barely had enough time to get out of the way before the dragon almost burned him again. _

_Harry then flew high up into the air, seeing the dragon break the chain that was supposed to contain it and come flying after him. He then flew directly towards the judges' tent, and managed to go under it and directly by Fleur. "Hi Fleur!" Harry managed to yell before the dragon ripped through the top of the tent causing everyone inside it to scatter. _

_Harry flew through the skies still being pursued by the dragon, and managed to get stuck on the window sill and in one desperate attempt, Harry grabbed his broom and fell off the window sill, mounting his broom in the process, and flew ahead._

_He ended up flying into a canyon before being burned by the dragon, setting the brush part of his broom on fire. At this point, Harry knew that the dragon would eventually catch him, so he flew towards a bridge in the distance, knowing that he'd be safe if he could get inside it. But just as he was about to reach it, the dragon caught up and bit the end of his broom, sending him crashing through the bridge and out the other side. But the dragon didn't get to a safe distance in time either, as it went smashing through part of the bridge and falling into the canyon below. _

_For about a minute or so, not a sound could be heard at all. Many of the students and some of the professors began to think that Harry was in fact, dead. The other champions and Hermione however thought differently. _

_And sure enough, about a minute later, the sound of a broom could be heard, as Harry came flying into the arena on his burnt broom, and swooped down to retrieve the golden egg. The whole arena erupted in a thunderous applause as Harry stood there triumphant. He looked at Fleur, who for some reason had a big smile on her face. He bowed before leaping off the rock and heading back into the champion's tent. _

_**Dream/Flashback end**_

Harry awoke to the sound moaning, and looked to his love next to him. He could see that she was sweating profusely, and was rolling back in forth moaning, like she was in some sort of agony. Harry shook her hard, trying to wake her up. 'Fleur! Wake up!" Harry yelled. Thinking fast, he grabbed Fleur's face, and mashed his lips against hers, which seemed to soothe her, as she stopped moaning and settled down.

Fleur's eye's opened and saw that Harry was kissing her, so she pulled his head down harder with her hands, and wrapped her legs around his back. Harry proceeded to kiss her neck resulting in Fleur unlocking her legs, and letting go of Harry's head. Harry, acting fast, broke the kiss and jumped off the bed, before turning around and smirking at Fleur. Fleur on the other hand, crossed her arms, and gave a loud huff.

But just then, a large stone came crashing through Fleur's window, it flashed blue for a few seconds, before changing back into its familiar dark grey color. Harry walked over to it, and picked it off the ground, he stared at it for a few seconds before chucking it back out the window. "'Arry! What was it?" Fleur said in alarm.

"That stone…was from voldemort." Harry managed to say. Fleur immediately covered her mouth as another stone just like it came crashing in through a different window, heading straight towards her. Harry quickly dove in front of the stone, causing him to go vaulting over Fleur and into her closet.

Harry recovered quickly and ran over to Fleur's side and asked if she was ok. "Mon amour, I'm fine. Thanks to you." Fleur replied with. Harry gave a relieved sigh and kissed Fleur on the lips. But then another rock came crashing through yet another window, causing both Fleur and Harry to look in the direction of the stone.

"That's it!" Harry yelled. "That bastard has taken so much from me, my parents, one of my best friends." Harry said solemnly. "But! He's not going to take my future wife away from me!" Harry yelled, grabbed his broom and vaulted out the window after whoever was throwing rocks at his soul mate. "Come here you little prick!" Harry yelled. Fleur only sighed happily and used her hand to wipe away tears of joy that had proceeded to drip down her cheeks. "Mon amour et moi allons à se marier." Fleur said to herself.

**Thus that is the end of Chapter 5! Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mazes and a bit of Teasing

**There has been a change in plans, due to a risky move I pulled, I will now be able to work on the fanfic pretty much all day long, for the next 2 weeks that is, so you will be seeing quite a bit of updating in the weeks ahead, but enough of that…here's the next chapter.**

**Harry** chased what looked like a death eater all the way back to Hogwarts, only he didn't stop at the entrance to the grounds, he flew right into the center of the giant maze, that Harry, Fleur and the other two champions, had to navigate through last year. Harry grew sickened at the thought of being trapped in that hell hole for a second time, but proceeded to follow the death eater.

Once Harry had landed in the center of the maze, he quickly pulled out and readied his wand, know that someone, or something was waiting for him in the maze. After leaning his broomstick against the giant hedge wall, Harry slowly started to creep in one direction of the maze.

As Harry turned around a corner, he saw something that made him halt. Harry could make out a tall hooded man with a white face at the end of the maze corridor(the straight part of a maze). Harry took a few steps in the figure's direction, causing the hooded character to turn the corner and start running. "Hey!" Harry yelled as he dashed after him.

Although Harry ran as fast as he could, there was absolutely no denying that the hooded figure that he was chasing, was faster than Harry was. "God he's quick." Harry said to himself. But then Harry remembered that he flew here on his broom and got an idea. Harry pointed to the ground right in front of him, and yelled, "Accio Firebolt!". He then heard a loud whooshing sound, like a loud gust of wind, and then his broomstick was floating in front of him. He mounted it and took off, "Heh heh heh! I'll catch you now, you little piece of crap!" Harry spat.

There was only really one major problem with flying a broomstick through a giant hedge maze, and that'd be the fact that there is very little space to turn around corner's, although this was not an issue to Harry of course, having been the Gryffindor seeker for four years now.

After turning another corner, Harry caught sight of the mysterious hooded figure, although this time, Harry didn't stop and try to approach the figure slowly, still flying on his broom, harry sped off towards the character at a great speed.

But even despite having an enraged Harry flying directly towards him at great speed, the figure didn't budge an inch, he just stood there, like he was waiting for Harry to get to him. Noticing this, Harry let slowed down a little bit, but not much, for he was not going to stop, and if the stupid moron that was directly ahead of him didn't move, well then Harry was just going to have to go right through him!

Harry was a mere twenty yards from coming into contact from the hooded figure, and still the man had yet to move from his spot. But as Harry got closer, the man stretched out his hand and stopped Harry in midair, before knocking him off his broomstick, and sending them both into the ground. Harry looked up and the strange man, who stared back, hissed, and then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell was that about!?" Harry yelled as he stood up and looked in the direction of the smoke. He ran to the smoke only to find nothing there at all. Harry cursed before looking up to the sky above him and yelling, "I'm not here to play freaking Hide and Seek with you, whoever and whatever the hell you are!" He waited for a response but never got one, giving up, Harry went over to where his broomstick was and picked it up, mounted it, and flew away.

"**Master?"** Asked the death eater. "What?" The hooded figure replied. "Why didn't you kill Harry when you had the chance?" Asked the death eater. The figure just sighed before yelling, "Because I plan on torturing him first! And when he rushed at me with such power, I saw the one pure thing inside him." "Which was?" the death eater asked in curiosity. "His soul mate! The one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. A silver/blonde haired Veela." The figure laughed after finishing his statement.

"Oh. So what are you going to do with her?" Asked the death eater who was now smiling under his mask. "I am going to go back tonight while she is asleep, and kidnap her." The figure proudly said. "But don't you think that Harry will be standing guard and watching over his love?" The death eater asked. "Of course he will be, which is why I want you to go ahead of me, and distract young Harry, while I rush in and steal his bride-to-be."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan master." The death eater said before bowing and walking away. "Yes it is." The figure said to himself, before removing his hood. "I Lord Voldemort, shall finally have control of the nuisance known as Harry Potter! For when I control his love, I control him!' Voldemort laughed.

"**Where **is 'e?" Fleur asked out loud. She put both hands over her heart before shedding a few tears. "I 'ope nothing 'as 'appened to 'im." She said. Fleur then closed her eyes an thought about Harry. Suddenly her hands began glowing a brilliant blue color, and in her mind, Fleur could clearly see Harry, as if she was watching him from the sky. "Mon amour." She said, and simultaneously, Harry stopped in midair and looked around him asking "Hello? Hello?" as if he heard what she said.

Fleur opened her eyes, and the blue that enveloped her hands, disappeared. "So 'e ez alright." Fleur said to herself before sighing deeply. She went to her closet and striped out of everything she was wearing, went and, started up and got in her shower, unaware that Harry had just crawled in through one of the broken windows.

Unaware of where Fleur was the moment Harry stepped foot in her room, he immediately started ranting about how stupid he was to have followed the figure into the giant maze, and how when he was about ten yards from the hooded man, the man had stretched out his hand and sent Harry and his broomstick plummeting to the ground, and then for no reason at all, vanished.

It was only after Harry had finally finished ranting, that he noticed Fleur was in the shower. He smacked himself across the face for not realizing where she was sooner. "Ugh, love blinds you apparently." He said to himself.

But then he got an idea, he would surprise Fleur after she got out of the shower. Harry laughed to himself as he crossed the room to grab his invisibility cloak, and then put it on and waited outside the bathroom.

**A **good ten minutes had passed since Harry had put on his cloak and began waiting for Fleur to come out of the shower. "Man alive, how long does it take for a woman to take a shower? Whenever I take one, I'm in and out in like five minutes or so." Harry grumbled to himself .

He finally heard the water stop running and readied himself for his surprise attack on Fleur. Harry heard her get out of the shower and begin drying off. He had to wait another few minutes before she finally opened the door and stepped out into her bedroom.

"At last." Harry said to himself, as he dropped his cloak on the floor and gave Fleur a bear hug. She gasped at the contact but then moaned slightly. The warmth of her naked flesh seemed to soothe every muscle in Harry's body. "I've missed you." Fleur said as she laid her hands over his.

"I've missed you too." Harry said calmly then kissed Fleur's neck. "You're not going to believe where I've been." Harry told her. "I 'ave an idea of where you were actually". Fleur replied and turned around to face Harry. "I saw you." Fleur said. Harry didn't really hear what Fleur said, as he was to occupied with trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the most beautiful girl he had ever met, was standing in front of him…completely naked.

Fleur picked his head up so that she had eye contact with him, "Did you 'ear what I just said?" She asked. Harry gulped and chuckled slightly before saying, "N-no." Fleur laughed slightly to herself at the blush Harry had on his face and the giant bulge in his pants. "I said that I saw you, that's 'ow I 'ave an idea of where you were." Fleur told him. "O-oh." Was all Harry managed to say before he felt his eyes wander again and in seconds, he found himself staring at Fleur's C-cup breasts.

Harry went brain dead afterwards and began drooling. Fleur saw his reaction and giggled slightly, snapping Harry out of his trance. "I can see zat your 'ormones are still working properly." Fleur stated, and then giggled again. Harry again went beat red and turned his head away. Harry then cleared his throat before saying, "Well I'll just be outside if you need me." After finishing his sentence Harry began to head towards the door.

"That was the most perverted thing I've ever done." Harry thought to himself as he headed towards the door. "I need to shape up if I ever want to marry this beauty—" Harry's thought was interrupted by the lips of Fleur.

Harry had absolutely no idea how she was able to cross the room, get in front of him, and kiss him, in just a few short seconds, but to be honest, he could've cared less. Harry felt Fleur's hand take his and guide it down to her vagina, Harry then proceeded to rub it, and was surprised by how slick and moist it was. Fleur broke the kiss and said, "See 'ow wet you got me by staring? I won't let you out zat door so easily." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Fleur quickly put a finger up to silence him before her could speak. "Shhh. Don't say a word 'ero, just come with me." Fleur said seductively. Harry only nodded before following Fleur to her bed. "This can't be happening." Harry said excitedly to himself.

**And that concludes chapter 6, awesome place to stop it right? And in case you were wondering, there will be a love scene at the start of the next chapter, so stay tuned. I'll post it as soon as possible, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Kidnapping

**Sorry for the wait. WARNING: This chapter includes a descriptive love scene. But any way's, here's the next chapter….enjoy. ;)**

**Harry** stared into Fleur's eyes with a passion strong enough to level a city, Fleur stared back with an equal amount in her eyes. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed Fleur. "Fleur…." Was the only thing Harry managed to say before he mashed his lips into Fleur's.

His hands had managed to crawl up Fleur's chest and began to fondle her breasts, causing Fleur to shutter. He massaged her breasts firmly, every once in a while pinching her nipple, which caused Fleur to moan. Even though Harry hadn't done this kind of thing before, he had watched enough porn to see how it was done.

He then proceeded to keep one hand on her breast whilst his other ventured down to her pussy and started to rub it, and after receiving a moan from Fleur, inserted his index finger into her and started to finger-fuck her. After a little while of doing this, Harry proceeded to add another finger into her, insuring that by the time he screwed her, she would be putty in his hands.

Fleur couldn't take the teasing any longer and franticly ripped off everything harry had on, leaving him naked with his 8 inch erection. Fleur looked pleased with Harry's length and proceeded to tell him that he was no longer a "little boy".

Harry blushed at this and thrust a third finger into her pussy, making Fleur squeal. Harry smirked at her response before saying, "I didn't know you were so easy to please." All Fleur could do was moan at her lover's actions. Harry lowered his head to her tit and started to lick and suck on it, making Fleur whine. Harry lifted his head up a second to say, "See even the smallest bit of stimulation makes you moan." He gently rubbed her vagina with one of his fingers to prove his point. "Hmm, you must be a virgin then." Harry said, and Fleur nodded in response.

"Then I'll go slowly then." Harry said. "N-n-no. I want, no I need you inside me!" Fleur managed to say. Harry nodded and lifted Fleur up into his arms, and readied the tip of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. Harry asked Fleur for clarification and she kissed him hard on the lips signaling that it was okay to proceed. Harry then in one great thrust, penetrated her and simultaneously, breaking through her barrier. Fleur screamed into Harry's mouth and Harry noticed a few tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Harry asked in alarm. "It 'urts, but zee pain will go away. I just need to get used to 'aving you inside me." Fleur said. "OK just let me know when you're ok to continue." Harry told Fleur.

A minute or so went by before Fleur finally said that she was ready for Harry to continue. "Go slowly zough." Fleur said. Harry nodded and started to slowly thrust in and out of her. He proceeded to thrust slowly for a couple of minutes been then began to speed up, and judging by the look of pure pleasure on his partner's face, Harry assumed that it was fine.

"'Arry, 'Arry…HARRY!" Fleur moaned her lover's name over and over as his erect cock pounded away at her. "Are. You. Enjoying. This. Fleur?" Harry asked between thrusts.

"OH FUCK YES! OH FUCK I'M ENJOYING IT!" Fleur screamed in pleasure. Encouraged by her response, Harry laid Fleur down, opened her legs a little wider, and proceeded to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh baiser ma chatte rapide Harry! Oui moi cogner plus fort! Oh profonde!" Fleur screamed. Harry had absolutely no idea what she was saying, but it was turning him on, only making him bang her harder. "OH HARRY! I'M S-SO CLOSE!" Fleur moaned. "I am too Fleur." Harry replied.

With one final thrust, Harry felt Fleur's walls tighten around his erection, and then flood his cock with her sweet nectar, making him climax as well, shooting his large load of warm semen into her pussy. Fleur moaned loudly before sighing. 'You…came in me." Fleur said softly. "I know. I'm sorry." Harry replied sadly.

Fleur only pulled him into a passionate embrace, "I don't care if you came in me! I want to 'ave your child 'Arry." Harry replied with "I love you so fucking much." 'And I love you so fucking much too Mon amour." Fleur replied. "What does that even mean? Mon amour?" Harry asked. "It means, my love." Fleur replied before bringing him in for another kiss.

Harry sighed happily as he fell asleep, still connected to his lover. "Good night. My 'ero." Fleur said softly before kissing Harry on the forehead, and then snuggled up to him, determined to keep him inside her for as long as possible.

**Love scene ends.**

"**Master,** both of them are asleep." The death eater reported to Voldemort. "Good, good. That makes our job so much easier." Voldemort said to himself. "But we can't just barge right in, so I'll go ahead and take the girl myself, you make sure young Harry, doesn't wake up….too soon that is." Voldemort told the death eater.

"Yes sir, I'm on it." Replied the death eater. And once everything was said, the two flew silently into Fleur's bedroom, and yanked the covers off he bed. The sight that followed was unforgettable to the both of them.

"M-master. They're both naked." The death eater stuttered. "Yes captain obvious I can see that. These two must've had a bit of "fun" right before we got here. Well stick to the plan, and keep Harry asleep while I remove his love from beside him." Voldemort ordered. And in a few short minutes, the two were flying away with Harry's bride-to-be. "That worked out better than I had expected." Voldemort told the death eater.

"Master, what are we going to do with her?" The death eater asked. "We're going to…explore her more thoroughly." Voldemort said with a smirk. The death eater immediately got what his master was trying to say, and laughed loudly. "She'll never know what hit her." Voldemort said as they flew away.

**And thus ends Chapter 7, sorry that the love scene was so short, but I was kind of eager to get that out of the way. I shall update the next chapter as soon as I can, and In the meantime, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Powerful Rescue

**Sorry for the wait, and prepare yourself for what is most likely going to be my longest chapter so far. So without further delay, here's chapter 8.**

**Harry** lifted his arm up and felt for Fleur, but when he stretched out his hand, all he felt was sheets. He immediately woke up after confirming that his love was nowhere in sight. He started to cry a little, but quickly stopped it, as he noticed a small piece of black fabric that had been torn off from either a death eater or from Voldemort's cape.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed in anger, and felt the familiar feelings, of hatred and pure rage, begin fill his heart. "That fucking bastard thinks he can steal my soul mate?!" Harry yelled as he punched the ground over and over.

Harry felt the red aura overwhelm his body, and screamed in pain as the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, morphed into the claws of a lion. His eye's once again changed from a beautiful emerald color to a flaming, vengeful, crimson red color. "He…will…PAY!" Harry roared.

He lifted off the ground and hovered over to his broomstick before yelling, "Fuck the broomstick! I can fly on my own!" And with a roar of pure power, Harry blew a hole in the side of the wall and took off in search of Fleur.

"**Wakey **wakey." Voldemort slurred as Fleur finally woke up. She looked around uncertain of why she was in this dark mansion, rather than sleeping beside her new lover. "Ahh. I see you are wondering where you are." Voldemort hissed. Fleur looked up at the figure towering over her and gasped as she saw the face. "Voldemort!" She yelled.

"Heh, it's good to see that my name still gets around like it used to." Voldemort laughed to himself. "What do you want me for? Or more importantly what do you plan to do to me?" Fleur asked. "I want you to do a favor for me, but I have a feeling you will reject, so basically, I'm going to force you to do a favor for me." Voldemort smirked once he finished his sentence.

Fleur turned away from Voldemort's face in fear. "Do you want me to tell you the favor that you're going to do for me?" Fleur didn't answer, and as a result Voldemort slapped her hard across the face. "Answer me when I'm talking to you! You fucking bitch!" Fleur looked at Voldemort with trembling eyes.

"I want you to be raped, so I can send you back to your sweetheart Harry, and tell him what I did to you, so that his soul will be forever crushed." Voldemort said, and then licked his lips. "Fleur whimpered, and Voldemort laughed at her response to his previous statement.

"Well I can see that you're so eager already, as you've taken the liberty of striped yourself of all your clothes." Voldemort said, and reached down and began to rub Fleur's clit. Fleur whined in response to the stimulation that her body was receiving. "My, my, my. You're already so wet. You must love this, you filthy whore." Voldemort hissed.

"Well then why don't I explore a little more." Voldemort said, before sticking a finger in Fleur. Fleur grimaced at the feeling. "My god. You're so tight." Voldemort stated, before sticking another finger inside Fleur, causing her to moan this time.

"There you go my dear. Find that wild Veela spirit that is buried deep inside you!" Voldemort yelled. "I…will…not." Fleur managed to say. Voldemort struck her across the face again, scratching her skin this time, causing her to bleed. Fleur yelped, and began to cry at the pain. "You stupid bitch!" Voldemort screamed, before sticking two more fingers into Fleur's vagina, making her scream in pain. "My…love…will…come for me." Fleur managed to say between yelps. Voldemort held his hand up again, ready to smack Fleur across the face again, but stopped when he saw that Fleur was staring straight at him, showing him that she wasn't afraid if he smacked her. "He will come for me." Fleur said again. Voldemort slapped her across the face again, scratching her other cheek this time, before saying, "Your stupid boyfriend will never find you. He's to pre-occupied with himself to do anything." "'E's lying. 'Arry will find me. Because…I believe in 'im." Fleur thought to herself.

"**Where **the fuck is he!?" Harry yelled to himself as he flew across the sky in search of his love. He wasn't going to let that bastard take everything from him, for Harry would kill himself before he'd let that happen.

As time flew by, (no pun intended) Harry grew more and more frustrated at the fact that he hadn't a damn clue where Voldemort had taken Fleur. "ARRRGH!" Harry yelled in frustration. But then he remembered something that Fleur had told him, "I 'ad an idea of where you were, because I could see you." Harry remembered that Fleur had told him this after he had returned from the wild goose chase through the maze. "She wasn't with me, or around me, so how could she see me?" Harry pondered.

Then it hit him. "We must be linked somehow!" If she could see him, and sense his presence, then he could do the exact same thing to find her. Harry smiled brilliantly, before closing his eyes, and putting both hands over his heart and whispering, "Fleur…" And just how Fleur described it, Harry could see her.

Although at first, Harry believed that when he saw her, he'd be filled with joy and relief, as well as passion, but the sight that he was beholding, only fueled his rage and fury. He pulled his hands away from his heart and opened his eyes, which were now enveloped in flames. His hands balled into fists, and began to follow the blue aura trail that had appeared from his linking with Fleur. "Fleur….I'll see you soon. And when I do, I'll crush that bastard's skull with my bare hands." Harry thought to himself.

"**Now **my dear, should we proceed to the main event?" Voldemort said as he began to strip. Fleur began to sob as she knew what was coming next. Voldemort saw her expression and said, "Don't worry my dear; this will hurt him more than it will hurt you." Fleur began to lose hope, as Voldemort approached her, naked from the waist down.

"Are you ready my sweet little whore?" Voldemort said as he picked her head up. Fleur just spit into his eyes, receiving a slap across the face, as a response for her actions. Fleur then heard something that lifted her heart, it was a loud boom, and it shook the entire castle, Voldemort didn't notice as he was too occupied with the thought of banging Fleur to death.

Then it happened again, only it was much louder and sounded closer than before, to Fleur it sounded like one of those Muggle jet's that could fly at "Mach 1" and by doing so, create a loud "sonic boom". Voldemort noticed it this time, but quickly shrugged it off assuming that it was nothing, and put the tip of his penis at the entrance to her. Fleur closed her eyes in preparation of what was to come.

But then she quickly opened her eyes at the sound of yet another "sonic boom", to Fleur this one sounded like it was right above them. She looked up at the ceiling of the castle expecting something to happen….and it did.

"Are you ready?! "I'm going to shove my long stick up your ass and rape you bitch!" Voldemort yelled. But at that same moment, a giant ball of fire came bursting through the ceiling of the manor and crashed into the ground, creating a giant shockwave that sent Voldemort flying, but seemed to go around Fleur.

Voldemort quickly got up and looked in the direction that the shockwave had come from, and as the smoke and debris cleared, he saw Harry walking towards him. But he wasn't his "normal" self. This Harry, had crimson red hair, which was spiked straight up, his eyes were ablaze, and his entire body was surrounded by a red aura.

Harry pointed in Voldemort's direction and screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" Voldemort only smirked and took out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" And a giant green bolt flew towards Harry. "NOOO!" Fleur yelled as the bolt hit Harry, but surprisingly didn't kill him, and the red aura that was surrounding him, seemed to get brighter.

"What?!" Voldemort yelled in alarm before pointing his wand at Harry and again yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" And another bolt flew towards Harry, put once again; Harry seemed to only absorb it, making his red aura glow even brighter.

"How is this possible?!" Voldemort yelled, before once more, pointing his wand at Harry and yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Only this time, a continuous beam of green light flew out of his wand, and hit Harry, managing to knock him down for a couple seconds, but Harry only put out his hand, and managed to get back on his feet, and continued to walk towards Voldemort.

The beam of green light continued to be expelled towards Harry who only left his hand out in front of him, and managed to absorb every bit of it, causing his aura to grow extremely bright, and then change color, it was now a midnight blue.

Voldemort watched in horror as Harry grew closer and closer to him, and that with every step Harry's aura managed to get brighter and brighter until it changed color again, it was no a brilliant sapphire blue. Fleur only stared in awe and astonishment, as her lover beat back the killing curse.

Harry was only a good five yards away from Voldemort now, and showed absolutely no signs of being tired or anything. Voldemort gasped as the invincible and fearless Harry was almost to him. As Harry grew close enough to touch Voldemort, he quickly grabbed his wand and broke it in half, before taking his head in his hands, and screamed, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FUTURE WIFE, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Harry pulled out his wand pointed it and Voldemort's head and screamed, "STUPEFY!" confusing Voldemort, and then with all the energy e had stored inside him, roared, causing the wall behind Voldemort to explode, and the confused Voldemort, to go flying out the shattered wall.

**After** hearing the loud whistling sound of Voldemort cutting through the wind finally stop, Harry dropped to the ground and felt him begin to return to his old self. His eye's turned back into their dark emerald color, the scar on his head morphed back into its usual lightning bolt shape, and the bright blue aura that had only seconds ago engulfed his entire body, vanished.

He got up off the ground and went over to his lover, who was currently sobbing. Harry immediately picked her entire body off the ground, and gave her the biggest hug she'd ever received. "I…knew…zat…you'd come for me." Fleur said through sobs. "I'd never abandon you; for I wouldn't be able to function properly without you." Harry said in a firm voice.

"Do you know what 'e was planning to do to me?" Fleur said with a trembling voice. "I know exactly what he was planning to do, and I would've killed him if he did." Harry answered through gritted teeth. "'e was going to ra-." Fleur was cut off by Harry's lips. Fleur wasn't even surprised by the kiss; she quickly kissed him back with an equal intensity to his kiss.

The two lovers made out in each other's arms for several minutes before Fleur broke the kiss and said, "I need you 'Arry." Harry shook his head before saying, "I can't. I couldn't hurt you more than that bastard already did." Harry said fiercely. "It won't 'urt me. Because it's you, not 'im." Fleur replied lovingly.

Harry still refused. "I can't." He said softly. Fleur kissed his lips hard, before breaking the kiss and saying, "Yes you can. You are my love, and my body belongs to you." She then proceeded to unbuckle his pants, but Harry stopped her. "Not here." He said, and stood up, pulling her up with him.

Harry began to hover off the ground, and then dashed in a circle around the room. He smiled broadly, realizing that the power of flight which he had while he was in his, "Lion" state, (as he liked to call it now), was a power he still had in his "Normal" state.

He then picked Fleur up in his arms and Flew out the giant hole in the ceiling, towards the Beauxbatons School. Through the whole flight, Harry didn't say a word to Fleur, so she just snuggled up even closer to him, after she did this, she noticed a smile begin to form on his lips, and that he had started to cry a little bit, Fleur was concerned but didn't want to disturb his concentration, so she just kept her mouth closed and didn't say a word.

It took a while for the Beauxbatons School to come into range, as Harry wasn't flying as fast as he was when he was looking for Fleur. Fleur sighed happily, knowing that she was almost to someplace where they could be alone together.

Harry flew right back into Fleur's room, only to be greeted by a death eater. Harry landed and placed Fleur behind him, as he ran and tackled the death eater to the floor. He then pulled out his wand, and said, "Stupefy." Stunning the death eater. Harry then proceeded to cast, "Obliviate." He then pulled the death eater by his legs over to the hole in the wall, and pushed him off the side.

Once hearing the death eater hit the ground, Harry quickly pointed his wand at the giant hole and said, "Reparo." Causing the giant hole to fix itself. Harry then picked up Fleur, and laid her on the bed. And for the next two hours, the couple made love together. And then when Harry proceeded to go and take a shower, Fleur came in behind him, and they made love again, before finally washing up, and going to bed.

**Thus the end of the 8****th**** chapter. I finally managed to get a long chapter in, so I hope you enjoy it, and Review! **

**And due to somebody opening my eyes, I am not going to be updating for a few days or so, while I go back and change some of my previous chapters. **


End file.
